The King and The Knight
by Silent Kill Z
Summary: Grimmjow is the king of Hueco Mundo. There is an intruder that enters his castle and has defeated Grimmjow's entire army without even killing them, makeing everyone curious. This mysterious stranger wonders into Grmmjow's castle and defeats his army with no reasons for their actions or a least they say. There is something about this person that interest him. /The summary sucks/
1. Chapter 1 Intruder

**It's been so long since I've been on fanfiction. I've discovered wattpad and I forgot about fanfiction lol. Out of the two I like fanfiction better though and I've been here longer so I'm baaaaaaack! I've decided to make this fanfic for my second first favorite anime! I hope you enjoy! Grimmjow X Neliel**

 **/Note: Grimmjow is the king of Hueco Mundo and this story is not based off of the events from the show./**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"King Grimmjow, I have some thing important to inform you of." An orange hair servant named Orihime said bowing down to her king. Grimmjow sat on his throne with one leg thrown over one of the armrest of his seat. "Aren't you suppose to be cleaning or something?" Grimmjow glared at her. Orihime held her hands together in some way comforting her. "W-Well, yes but-" She looked down. "What is it that you need to tell me about? Is it about your duties or something else?" Orihime looked up at him. "Something else your majesty." Grimmjow frowned slightly. "So, you came to tell me something that isn't part of your work?" Orihime stood up straight and held up her hands in defense. "I'm truely sorry, but it is really important. Stark was busy and he told me to-" Grimmjow sat up in his chair. "So, Stark tells you what to do? If it's something that I need to be informed of, let it not be from a useless servant like you. If it's something so important that I really need to know of, tell Stark to tell me in person." Orihime nodded. "Yes, of course! My apologize!" She hurried out. Grimmjow frowned at her as she mad her way out. She was so annoying to him and hated her so much. Plus, humans are just useless pathetic pieces of trash anyway.

"Stop! If you come any further, we'll have no choice but to kill you." Stark shouted out. Stark was the captain of Grimmjow's army. He stood in front of the entrance of Hueco Mundo with his soldiers behind him and his second-in-command by his side. In front of him and his army, stood a single person with ragged clothes with blood all over their body. It was obviously their own from all the cuts and marks at showed. They said nothing in response to the captain. "Speak damn you! Do you not realize who your up against or where you are!?" The second-in-command yelled at the intruder. They still remained silent with a deadpan facial expression. The intruder began to walk closer. "You were warned." Stark said with a sigh as two of the soldiers in the army charged at them with their swords drawn. Stark turned to leave not wanting to witness their death. "GAAAH!" "Ahhhh!" Stark spun back around and looked back. His soldiers were on the ground. They weren't dead, but they were injuried. It didn't look fatal or very serious, just enough to keep them down. Stark's eyes widened. _"I turned around for a second and they took them down no problem in literally one second."_ Stark said in his mind. He pointed at the intruder and this time 10 soldiers charged at them. He witnessed this time all of them go down in what seemed to be less than a second. They were only using their fist and feet even though it was clear they had a sword attached to their waist. It remained untouched. Stark sent another 10 before sending 20 then 30. All taken down the same way and barely a second longer. Stark frowned slightly and turned. "Rudbornn Chelute, you are incharge of things here for now." He nodded as Stark turned again and left.

"Stark!I mean captain!" Orihime ran up to the captain. "Where is the King Grimmjow? Did you tell him?" Orihime shook her head. Stark sighed. "I'm sorry. He doesn't want to hear from me." Shark only nodded and went towards the throne room. "King Grimmjow." Stark called out to him. Grimmjow looked at him. "What? So you finally decide to speak to me yourself instead of sending a pathetic servant?" Stark bowed. "My apologizes, but there really is a major problem. An intruder in Hueco Mundo. They took down about 52 of our men." Grimmjow stood up.

"Dead?"

"No, just injuried."

Grimmjow scoffed and picked up a blue sword from the floor beside his seat. "Weak.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Next chapters will be longer. Please review and tell me if you like it. I'll make more in the future if you want me to. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 I give up

"Who are they?" Grimmjow walked with Stark down the hall towards the entrance. "I don't know who they are. They arrived here wounded, yet they act perfectly fine." Stark explained walking beside his king. "Arrancar or human?" Grimmjow asked. "It was an Arrancar." He nodded and hurried to the scene.

They stood in front of the castle. Grimmjow and Stark stood face to face with the intruder. "What the hell? You had trouble with a woman?!" Grimmjow shouted at Stark. The intruder was indeed a woman with sea green hair, tan eyes and a crimson line across her noes. She was tall and had a damaged skull with horns upon her head. A wide scar was across the center her forehead and the bridge of her noes. "Yes, I'm sorry. She was much stronger than we thought." Stark apologized.

"Who are you?" Grimmjow and Stark looked over to the woman who spoke slowly and low. Her voice sounded deadly and her narrowed eyes looked threatening. Grimmjow glared at her. "Who the hell are you?!" He questioned back. She stared at him for a moment before drawing her sword for the first time. She sighed. She knew she was going to have to fight with him. "I do not wish to fight you." Stark stood in front of Grimmjow. "Then fight me instead." The woman raise a brow at him. Grimmjow growled. "Get out of my way!" Stark drew his sword. "Please allow me to fight her. Its my duty and if I fail then do as you please." Grimmjow frowned, but agreed to allow him. She sighed again and sheathed her sword.

"Why did you put your sword away?" Stark asked. The woman said nothing and stood there waiting for his attack. Stark shook his head at her return of silence. He quickly rushed at her and tried to attack her from behind, but she turned around, not only dodging his sword, but also grabbing his wrist and top of his head. Stark's eyes widened. She clenched them and pushed his head into the ground. Stark refused to go down. When the woman release his head, he quickly stood an swung his sword to cut her. The woman stopped it with her hand and grabbed his shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't kill you." She said as she pressed onto a point in his neck, causing him to pass out. Grimmjow smiled at her and she looked at him emotionlessly.

"I can tell you are strong." He walked towards her. "But I doubt your strong enough!" The woman drew her sword again. She watched as the king made his way towards her. "...Neliel." He paused. "What?" She sighed. "My name is Neliel.." Grimmjow frowned at her. "Why the hell would I give a fuck who you are?!" Neliel stared at him for a moment. "Who are you?" She asked the same question as before, but this time not as intimidating. Grimmjow thought before saying, "Grimmjow. I am the king." She put her sword up again. "Ah, a king?" Neliel gave a small smile, raised her arms and said, "I surrender."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **It's short because I'm tired...**


End file.
